


Jump Start

by butteredbandits, Turkborne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Electroplay, M/M, Misuse of Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Reno Top, Semi-Public Sex, destroying shinra property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Reno has a rather fun way to convince Roche to take what he considers the final step and go steady with him. It's a little unusual, but who ever said the Turks were normal? Soldiers certainly aren't.
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Jump Start

**Author's Note:**

> Butteredbandits and me side-eyed each other and simultaneously tripped. Hope you enjoy the galaxy-brained smut and art that developed from us being in the same space.

Reno was staring at him again. The problem with it this time was that Roche wasn’t sure  _ why _ .    
  
“You uh- got a problem with the way I’m tuning my girl up?” Roche asked, sitting up. They were in the maintenance bay of the Shinra garage; an area normally reserved for mechanics. Roche however had his own little section here to work on his bike and well, people steered clear. Unless someone was looking for Roche when he was off-duty or security walked by on their rounds him and Reno could fuck off down here alone. Roche was working on his baby and Reno working on his own little project.   
  
The redhead had his car parked down here to play with. It wasn’t his Shinra-issue helicopter but it got him around town. It wasn’t Roche’s cherry-red speed-centered ride. Just an unassuming black, but it was a muscle car all the same. He hadn’t gotten it new. Reno couldn’t afford that, not when he first became a Turk but he was proud of it all the same.   
  
“Problem? Nah,” Reno smiled wolfishly. “Just like seeing my boyfriend covered in some grease working away is all.”   
  
“Boyfriend, huh? What happened to taking someone out on a date?” Roche teased, setting aside a dirty rag. Roche’s grey tee had grease stains on it, a few old and some from today.    
  
“I treat you good, buy your takeout when we have our little dates down here. Besides, I thought you taking me out on your bike was us going out,” Reno cocked his head and licked his lips. “We should make it official.”   
  
“What, like go and tell HR?” Roche scoffed.   
  
“Nah, I mean you should let me give you a piercing. Well, by me I mean Rude, he’s got steadier hands,” Reno purred. The lanky redhead pushed away from his ride and sauntered up to Roche.    
  
“ _ That’s _ what you consider ‘being official?’” Roche asked, brow raised. He stood up then, wiping his hands on his jeans for good measure and then grabbing Reno’s hips. He pulled the Turk in for a kiss, nipping at his lips. “What if I just wanna keep going steady? I’m not exactly into piercings.”   
  
“How about I give you a reason to like ‘em?” Reno grinned, stretching his arms around Roche. He was wearing jeans and a nearly see-through white tank top. “If I can do that, will you get piercings for me? Maybe nipple piercings?”   
  
He should know not to bet against a Turk. Roche chewed his lower lip, knowing damn well he was going to lose if he said yes. He was backed into a corner- but he wasn’t entirely sure he hated that. In all honesty he liked it a little. Reno was capable and fierce, far more so than most gave him credit for.

“Yeah, you can convince me but one other thing,” Roche cautioned. Reno’s brows went up now and Roche shifted from foot to foot nervously. “You gotta distract me if Rude does it. Kiss me or something sweet. No teasing bullshit either.”

Reno’s face broke out into a grin then laughter. “Yeah, I can do that for you, speedy. Need me to hold your hand too?”

“Nah, I just want a kiss from my fella for the effort because I’ve dealt with enough needles in Hojo’s lab.”   
  
“Shit- I didn’t-”   
  
“Reno, I said yes. Didn’t I?” Roche soothed. “Show me what you got, Turk.”   
  
“Is that how you want it, Soldier-boy?” Reno grinned, gently pushing Roche away from his bike. Roche followed Reno’s lead, backing up toward the wall until his back made contact. The Turk peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside as he flicked the lights off in the mechanic shop. “If it is, strip down. Make it quick too. Never know when someone will come looking.”   
  
Roche was already peeling off his shirt, ears listening for the boots of any infantry on patrol. They were fine, for now. Reno wasn’t unbuttoning his pants. Roche paused nodding toward Reno. “You’re not stripping?”   
  
“Don’t need to. Trust me a little, will ya?”

“You’re lucky I like you so much, hotshot. Fine,” he pushed his pants down and that seemed to be enough for Reno. His wrists were in the other’s grip and he was being kissed, deeply. His lips and tongue tingled lightly- almost a vibration. Why the hell were Reno’s kisses always so damn good?   
  
“Oh, and one more thing-” Reno grinned mischievously. Roche whined softly when he felt it. That damnable cock ring. “Trust me, you’ll be glad for it when I get going.” 

“You really think I’m gonna believe that?” Roche asked breathlessly, a soft growl building up in his chest. Reno dropped to his knees and kissed Roche’s hip. The Soldier paused then, giving the Turk a moment to say something. 

Reno didn’t say a damned thing, he just mouthed at Roche’s cock and smiled wickedly. He licked a wet line along the Soldier’s cock and kissed the tip, humming softly. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you too,” Roche huffed, letting his head fall back against the cool metal wall. The wet heat of Reno’s mouth engulfed his cock entirely then and he moaned softly- thankful for the semi-privacy this corner of the mechanic shop afforded. Reno slowly bobbed his head, moving along Roche’s length. The Turk hummed softly and Roche released a soft breath. “Do you really think- O-oh!”   
  
There was something different, something new.

The soft vibration from Reno’s mouth wasn’t a moan. Roche wasn’t sure what it was but it felt so good. He was getting hard so quickly. He whimpered softly, burying his hand in Reno’s hair. He wanted more than what Reno was giving. He started to roll his hips and tug Reno onto his cock a little faster. 

Reno sent a warning glare up at Roche. The Turk tugged Roche’s hand out of his hair and pushed the other’s hands back to the wall. Roche reached forward again when Reno’s lips kissed the tip of his cock. “Damnit, hotshot. Let me just-”   
  
“Ya big baby. Hands on the wall. I’ll hold ‘em,” Reno huffed. Roche set his hands against the metal wall, palm down. Reno’s hands clasped over his. “Good boy. Knew you could be good for me.”

Roche practically sobbed when Reno’s mouth wrapped around his cock yet again. It felt so damn good. He didn’t want to admit it but the cock ring was the right call. He’d needed it. Without it he’d be dripping and nearing release.    
  
“Reno- Damnit-” Roche hissed. Any more and he’d start leaving handprints in the wall. He was sure of it. Maintenance was going to give him shit for having to replace the wall panelling down here. “Give me more already.”   
  
Reno let out a soft snort and pulled back, kissing the tip of Roche’s cock, “You really want to rush me, huh? Alright, just remember you asked for it.”   
  
Reno licked the tip of Roche’s cock and the Soldier felt the static before he registered the faint green glow. His eyes shot focused on the glowing orb in Reno’s piercing. His brain understood what it was without active thought and adrenaline started to flood into his veins.    
  
The lightning crackled across his skin, buzzling perfectly. He whimpered and started to shake, metal behind him creaking. Roche could barely see but he knew Reno was smirking from the little laugh he managed. 

“F-fuck-”   
  
“Heh, good boy,” Reno chuckled and let Roche catch his breath. “You want more?”   
  
“By Gaia, yes, Reno- Ah-!” His breath caught in his throat with the next wave and he practically doubled over Reno with the force of it. It was pain and pleasure mixed now, rumbling as sweet as the best engine. If Reno had shown him this he never would have protested a piercing in the first place. His senses drifted back to him when Reno drew off his cock, electric from the materia cut off.   
  
“Damn, you really like this,” Reno commented breathlessly. He squeezed Roche’s hands and kissed his hips. “You good though?”   
  
“Why- ?” Roche asked, trying to catch his breath and shift to get better leverage only- “Oh, I ripped the wall open, huh? Fuck, yeah. I’m good. Real good. I’ll keep my hands off. You do what you wanna, hotshot.” His mind was still half-scattered and his legs shaking. Reno was going to take him apart like this.    
  
Reno pulled one hand off Roche’s and playfully tugged the ends of his hair. “Hang on, babe. You’re in for it.”   
  
Reno’s mouth was on him again, nails scratching down his back and over his hip. The redhead set a quick pace, bobbing his head. Roche grit his teeth, trying to hold back his noises, if only to keep them hidden. Reno wanted none of that.    
  
Electricity crackled again as he channeled mp into the tiny materia in his piercing. Roche sobbed softly, clinging to the metal panelling. He had no idea when Reno was going to let him cum and frankly he wasn’t sure he cared as long as it was before someone found them.   
  
Reno bobbed a few more times then mouthed at the side of his cock. Lightning materia activated once more with that lovely green glow and Roche’s eyes went unfocused with the pleasure. Reno was loving this. Roche couldn’t even hold back his sounds anymore. The redhead checked his watch- Two minutes left.   
  
“You ready to cum for me, Soldier?” Reno asked huskily. Roche whimpered and nodded. Reno tugged the cockring off and shoved it in his pocket. He let his mouth hang open at the tip of Roche’s cock and activated the materia one more time. Roche came with a strangled sob, cum splattering across Reno’s face and into his mouth in several spurts. As the euphoria rolled into a happy buzz the Soldier let the wall go and sunk down to the floor.   
  
He took Reno’s face into his hands and started kissing the cum off of it. Reno was already reaching for Roche’s pants and trying to pull them up. “What-”   
  
Reno started to hiss, “We have a minute before the guard rotation-”    
  
“Get the lights, I’ll get my pants,” Roche replied, standing up and pulling his pants with them. His legs were still shaking. He watched Reno bolt toward the switch and tossed him a mostly-clean shop rag just after the lights flicked on. The redhead grinned and wiped his face. Grease streaked over his eyebrow and a cheek. He’d missed some cum on his chin and Roche almost went to tell him, before he heard boots approaching. He nodded toward Reno who just licked some excess cum off his lips and smiled wolfishly.    
  
Two infantry patrolmen walked into the area, looking up at the flickering lights and then at the two of them. Reno leaned against the wall and stuffed the rag into his pocket. He grinned at the two infantrymen widely, “Nothin’ to see here. Just had to check some wires and lights in the car. Move along.”   
  
They looked around the room, one of them coughing and nodding at the wall that bore Roche’s handprints. The other glanced over. “Yes, sir. We’ll continue our rotation. Nothing worth adding to a report at all.”   
  
“Glad to hear it. Hate to think what might happen to a couple fine gentlemen like you if there was something about this in your report tonight,” Reno warmly replied, patting one of them on the back as they walked away. 

He walked over to Roche as they exited the area, chuckling softly. Once they were out of sight he grabbed a handful of Roche’s hair and dragged him into another warm, buzzing kiss. Roche wrapped his hands around Reno’s bare waist and smiled. When the kiss broke he was chewing his lip in thought and looking at Reno curiously. “What?”

“There other materia like that?” The soldier asked.

“Might be, why?” Reno toyed with the hair on Roche’s chin.    
  
“I could be convinced to get that one piercing if you can get me the jewelry, oh, what are they called-” Roche looked at Reno, eyes alight. He was teasing the redhead good-naturedly. “Right! Prince Albert!”   
  
Reno’s mouth hung open ever so slightly for a brief moment then he dragged Roche into another kiss, nearly jumping on the Soldier in his joy, legs wrapping around his waist. Roche held him up easily, laughing into the kiss. “Really? You’re not pulling my leg?!”   
  
“Oh, yeah. I can’t wait to see the faces you’ll make, hotshot,” Roche purred. 

Reno had won, but they knew that would happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Thank you for joining us on this adventure.


End file.
